Flowers Clash
by Miss Maia
Summary: Prim's words turned into a squeak when a broad-shouldered, well-built and very attractive blond man appeared at the door. Her momentary gaze at his sky-blue eyes was broken by the fact that he was wearing a pink bathrobe. Her pink bathrobe. One look at Katniss' direction was enough for her to understand. Prim/Rory, Katniss/Peeta and spicy Johanna in a comedy!


**Author's Note: **Written for the piece-in-their-games awards, Comedy.

This universe is set if the First Rebellion had worked out. It's still Panem, 13 Districts and the Capitol, but there are no Hunger Games. And, of course, no dictatorship.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The_ _Hunger Games_ trilogy; this is just an attempt at fun by playing with someone else's toys.

_**Summary: **__Prim's words turned into a squeak when a broad-shouldered, well-built and very attractive blond man appeared at the door. Her momentary gaze at his sky-blue eyes was broken by the fact that he was wearing a pink bathrobe. Her pink bathrobe. One look at Katniss' direction was enough for her to understand. _Prim/Rory, Katniss/Peeta and spicy Johanna in a gender this fandom really needs: comedy!

* * *

**Flowers Clash**

_Friday, 9:37 p.m. _

The sound of the motorcycle died in the night's buzz when Rory cut the engine, parking in the street right beside the apartment complex. His dark curls covered his eyes after he took off his helmet, and he clumsily shook his head to reveal alert silver eyes. Prim giggled under her pink helmet, gracefully freeing her golden locks.

"Are you sure?" Rory was nervously staring at the building, one hand lost in his messy hair while he looked up at the darken windows.

"Of course I'm sure," Prim answered his question for what seemed the umpteenth time that night. "She went on one of those crazy hiking trips and won't be back until Sunday night. Relax." She smiled up at her boyfriend, licking her lips teasingly. Rory's mouth went dry as she pulled him into a hug but his concerns weren't forgotten.

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled, turning between her arms to place his helmet inside his motorcycle's compartment. Her arms sneaked up his back as he faced her once more, smiling slightly as the streetlight reflected like a diamond in her azure stare. "It's not going to be your eye shot through by an arrow if she catch us."

Prim offered him a scowl that showed exactly why she was Katniss' sister. "She's not like that, and you know it." Her scowl melted in an excited titter as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Don't worry." Her singsong voice dropped a tone, and her mouth descended to trace a slow kiss on his neck. She felt his heart accelerate under her lips. "We'll be completely alone upstairs. Johanna is never home on Friday night."

Rory groaned softly when her kiss sent a direct bolt to his crotch. His mind was already envisioning what they could do with the entire apartment to themselves. He placed his arms around Prim's slim shoulders, and between barely suppressed laughs and a small tickling from Rory's playful fingers, they made their way to the front door of Katniss, Prim and Johanna's apartment.

Katniss had moved to the city to study at Capitol University almost ten years ago. She met Johanna in the dorms, and the tangled mix of spicy Johanna and no-nonsense Katniss developed into the strongest of friendships. After graduation, sharing an apartment was natural for them. A few years later, when Prim was also accepted to the CU's scholarship program, the younger Everdeen didn't have a choice but to stay under Katniss' close watch, sharing a room with her in their apartment. The arrangement would be perfect if it wasn't for one detail: Katniss was a protective sister.

Okay, Katniss was a super-overwhelming-protective sister.

The Everdeens had a difficult childhood, and Katniss had grown up taking care of her baby sister. When Katniss moved to the Capitol, she only accepted the opportunity because her longtime friends, the Hawthornes, promised to take care of her little sister while she was away. Years under the Hawthornes' roof brought Prim and Rory to their steady relationship, though that was something Katniss was still trying to deal with. Even with Prim being 22, Katniss still saw her as a little girl, and the words "Prim" and "sex" would never cohabit the same space in her brain. The fact that Katniss never brought a man home didn't help with Prim's arguments … though lately Johanna had been teasing Katniss about the "blond Greek-god" who sometimes arrived to pick up Katniss for a night out. Prim never had the chance to meet the guy, and Katniss refused to say anything about it. Primrose was actually starting to think he was an urban legend or something like that.

Knowing how her sister's mind worked, Prim was always careful when she brought Rory home, choosing the nights when Katniss would be travelling for work or simply out late.

Like tonight.

Prim fumbled with the keys to open the door while Rory's hands made random circles on her waist. The motion was distracting as she felt his body pressed to her back, but she finally opened the door with a triumphant grin.

They crashed together in a heated kiss as soon as the door slammed shut behind them. Prim flicked on the hall light-switch blindly, not wanting to divert her attention from the impatient tongue filling her mouth. They stepped on discarded clothes—probably Johanna's—and wrinkled the rug on their way to the sofa, Prim landing on top of Rory. He released a loud puff when she straddled him, his breath hot and wet on her flushed lips.

"Don't you wanna go to the b-bedroom?" he breathed into her neck, the last word failing when a delicate hand found his belt.

Cerulean, focused and extremely aroused eyes stared back at him. "The whole apartment to ourselves, remember?" She emphasized her point by removing his belt completely. She grasped his already hard member and all he could do was nod fervently.

The hall's light was only partially illuminating the living room, but it was enough for Prim to take off Rory's jacket and shirt. His pants had joined his discarded clothes on the floor when his hand stilled on the hem of her blouse.

"What was that?" He darted his head to the direction of the bedrooms.

"What was what?" Prim's voice didn't show his concern; she was focused on running her hands along the toned, exposed chest right under her body.

"I heard something," Rory continued, his attention now on the dark bedroom's hall. "I think—"

Prim's head snapped to the same direction, not even the increasing heat between her legs distracting her from what she had heard.

"Shit …" she cursed quietly, her eyes wide with concern. "Quick!" she whispered, but her hands were moving frantically. "Grab your shirt and—"

"Prim? Jo?"

Rory's eyes widened in panic as he took his hands off Prim's body—yeah, like his shirt on the floor and his bulging erection weren't enough evidence of their activities.

"Prim?" Katniss called again from their room.

"Don't say a word," Prim commanded Rory with a cold tone, rising from the sofa and practically kicking him to the floor. "Stay down!" Still wearing a comical panicked expression, Rory nodded and tried to remain unmoved on the floor.

The light in the bedroom's hall finally turned on and Katniss entered the living room wearing her green bathrobe.

"Prim?" Katniss' face was slightly blushed. She leaned on the door and smiled nervously. "I thought you were going to go out with Rory tonight," she said casually, one hand starting to redo her braid.

Prim was idly checking her nails when she answered, her back resting against the sofa. "Yeah, but I came back early. I have some reports to finish for Monday, so …"

"Yeah." Katniss finished her braid and threw it on her back, heading to the kitchen. "Are you going to sleep now or …?" Prim didn't see Katniss' eyes shut in apprehension in the second it took for her to answer.

"I was thinking about watching a movie." Prim tried to sound cool and relaxed, but she caught sight of Rory's eyes right at her foot, mumbling something she wasn't understanding. She had to bit her lip not to laugh at his obvious discomfort, but at the same time she signaled for him to stay down.

Katniss turned on the lights in the kitchen and opened the fridge, her sister following her in.

"I thought you were going to a hike this weekend." Prim sat on one of the stools next to the small kitchen counter.

"Yeah, about that…" Katniss voice was muffled by the fridge as she searched for something. "I changed my mind. I need to finish a few things from work …" She closed the fridge door and searched for a dishcloth to make an icepack. Prim frowned seeing that, but decided to ask later—she desperately needed Katniss to go back to their room.

A loud, indiscreet and definitely _male_ cough resounded in the small apartment, and both girls froze.

"What …" Katniss started to say, but Prim cut her off.

"What was what?"

"What?"

"I mean, I didn't—"

"Me neither."

Prim opened her mouth to try to come up with any kind of excuse for what was obviously Rory's cough when she noticed Katniss' eyes darting to the hall and the huge blush creeping her neck and face. Prim squinted at her in suspicion, trying to figure out the reason for her sister's attitude.

"Katniss …"

"Prim …"

A stalemate was settled and both sisters studied each other, the silence in the kitchen growing more profound. Katniss' hand was starting to grow numb from of the ice and the iron grip she had on the bundle.

_Thud._

An unmistakable heavy step resounded in the hall and Katniss swore quietly.

_Thud. Thud._

Prim caught a glimpse of Rory's dark hair sticking out from behind the couch. If it wasn't Rory's steps …

* * *

_Friday, 9:15 p.m._

Peeta knocked on Katniss' door, his grin impossibly large. They had been dating for almost four months now, and he barely knew any of Katniss' friends or family. It was obvious she was a shy and reserved girl, but he was falling hard for her. Tonight was one of the few nights she had agreed that he could come to her apartment, and he was sure she'd be alone—like the other times.

Katniss opened the door ungracefully, frowning at him.

"You're early," she muttered in a half-scowl, but Peeta could see her lips fighting not to form a smile.

His eyes darted to her shorts and blouse, his hands closing in fists in his pockets at seeing her nipples through her shirt—she had plans for them that didn't involve a bra.

"Do you want me to come back later?" He pointedly tugged on his baseball cap, knowing Katniss hated how it messed his curls.

She finally surrendered to a smile and pulled his shirt to drag him inside the apartment.

"Of course not." Her braid fell right between her breasts, and Peeta couldn't look anywhere else while she freed his blond curls from his cap. "My sister is out with her boyfriend, and Johanna … well, I have no idea where she is, but she's not coming home anytime soon." Her small, olive hands caressed his day old stubble. "We have the apartment to ourselves."

"So you missed me," he said teasingly, leaning down to kiss her chin. Her breath caught in her throat as his tongue descended to caress her neck.

She wasn't going to reply, and he was fine with that—he hoped for other sounds to flow from her mouth tonight.

Their lips met in a natural pattern, the way Katniss always felt while kissing Peeta. She didn't know if it was the fact that she hadn't had many boyfriends, or if it was simply this chemistry she had already admitted they shared, but she always felt this _need_ around him, a consuming urge possessing her body and mind.

Peeta's shirt fell over his discarded cap, and he worked on her blouse quickly. He groaned into her neck when her bare breasts pressed against his torso, his hip jerking into her thigh.

"I missed you," he whispered softly and nibbled her ear, gratified by the guttural groan escaping her throat.

He was used to it: he would say seductive things during sex while she replied with short, unintelligible sounds. That was just another thing he was learning to love about her.

By the time they reached her bed, Peeta was completely naked, a trail of garments following them to her room. He pulled off her shorts while they climbed in, blindly throwing them to the other side of the room.

"Not Prim's side," she warned while she straddled him, nodding in the direction of her shorts.

He nodded, closing his eyes when she sneaked between his legs to stroke his hard cock.

That was another agreement when it involved sex in Katniss' house: Primrose was a sacred name and it couldn't be pronounced or acknowledged during sex. Maybe it was the reason Katniss was avoiding introducing him to her little sister—though Peeta was sure Prim was anything but little. Or innocent, if that mattered.

Whatever coherent thought he could manage melted in pleasure when Katniss' wet tongue encountered his pulsating member. Peeta's hand threaded into her braid, pushing her closer to him to increase the pressure of her lips.

His breath was starting to increase, his groans filling the room at each new tease of her tongue. But it all abruptly ended when Katniss' head lifted from between his legs, her eyes zeroing in the door.

Peeta was going to protest when he heard her.

"Shit, shit, shit …" she said in increasing desperation, and Peeta stared confusingly at her.

"What happened?" His voice was heavy with arousal, but the look she shot back at him was anything but sensual.

"Someone just entered the apartment." She sat next to him, a sweaty sheen reflecting on her body.

"A burglar?" Peeta got up suddenly, his arousal fading with the idea of another man invading Katniss' apartment. Still naked and partially erect, he headed for the door with his most deadly glare.

"Worse …" Katniss ignored him, closing her eyes as she pronounced the next words. "My sister." When she realized he was going to leave the room, she whispered loudly. "Get back here!" Katniss pushed him down to the bed with a surprisingly strong grip, and Peeta's knee lost its balance. He fell awkwardly on the bed, twisting his body in a reflex.

He just didn't expect to hit his mildly pulsating cock on the wooden edge of the bed.

Katniss thanked whatever god was out there when Peeta's painful yell came out as a silent scream and a heartbreaking, lonely tear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She got up to try to help him, but he was quietly trembling, his eyes shut in utter pain.

"It's okay …"

Katniss bit her lip at the weak, hoarse voice he offered her. "It'll be better as soon as I … calm down." His face was still twisted in pain, and she was sure he would swell … not in the good way. "But I … I need some ice."

Katniss gulped down her pride and reached for her dark green bathrobe behind the door.

_Thud. Thud._

"What is—"

But Prim's words turned into a squeak when a broad-shouldered, well-built and very attractive blond man appeared at the door. Her momentary gaze at his sky-blue eyes was broken by the fact that he was wearing a pink bathrobe.

_Her_ pink bathrobe.

His eyes had the same half-panicked expression Katniss was wearing, almost as if in pain, but his voice was secure when he spoke.

"You must be Primrose. I'm Peeta." Prim stared agape at the vision in front of her, and one look at Katniss' direction was enough for her to understand. Katniss had the icepack covering her obvious blush, and her mouth was moving soundlessly in a series of curses.

"Yeah …" Prim answered with a broad smile. _Definitely not an urban legend._

When Peeta limped to sit at the stool next to her, Prim's cheeks got a brighter tone of red at seeing that he was naked under her robe. His hand was securely holding his crotch, and he didn't seem to be the kind of guy whose hand was always _there_. The clinical side of her mind switched on. "Do you need any help with that?" She pointed to his hand, now noticing the clear trace of pain in his expression.

"Right," he chuckled but it sounded ironic. "You're in med school."

"I'll just grab my gloves and—"

"No way!" Katniss interrupted, stepping between her sister and Peeta.

"You know I see naked people almost everyday at school, right?" Prim placed her hands on her hips, her stare firmly in Katniss' silver eyes.

"That's too weird," Katniss completed, looking back at Peeta and handing him the icepack. "Just use this, okay?"

"Katniss, penile lesions can be serious if the patient—"

"Just. Stop," Katniss repeated, turning her back to Prim and pointing to the hall. "Go back to the bedroom, Peeta."

"But …" He looked between the two sisters, unsure what to do.

"From one to ten, how's the pain level?" Ignoring Katniss, Prim moved to the cabinet where she would find one of her many latex glove boxes spread around the house.

Katniss pursed her lips and heaved a long sigh. "I can't watch this." She stepped out of the kitchen, unable to watch her little sister touching a penis … specifically Peeta's penis.

"Seven," Peeta answered in a tired voice, undoing the robe's knot.

"Maybe we'll need to go to the—"

"_What the fuck_!" Katniss' voice sounded from the next room, followed by Rory's yelp. Prim gave herself a latex face palm, knowing this night was just getting worse.

"Prim!" A flushed and angry Katniss reappeared at the kitchen's door. "Why is Rory naked in our living room?"

Peeta couldn't hide his grin when Prim explained with a small smile. "Do I need to explain about the naked people part of my studies again?"

Katniss glared at her in a way it almost scared Peeta. "Don't come up with this bullshit."

"Oh really!" Prim's smile was gone, and she assumed the position of hands on her hips again. "You appear at the kitchen half naked with a guy with a penile lesion from some freaky sex—"

"That was not—"

"Shut up!" Both Everdeens said to Peeta, who closed his mouth in a second.

"Not to mention he's wearing my robe." Prim pointed at Peeta. "And now you want to lecture me?"

Katniss' blush was a mix of anger and shame. "You don't have the right to—"

"No!" Prim yelled at the same time Rory's head popped into the kitchen, but seeing the state of the girls, he quickly retreated to the living room. While Prim and Katniss continued to yell at each other, Peeta slowly made his way to follow Rory.

He found him in his boxers fumbling with some keys. "Code red, dude," Rory said when he approached.

"What do you mean?"

"Everdeen fight. If one of them mentions …"

"_It's been like this ever since dad died! And …"_ Prim exalted voice could be heard from the kitchen, and Rory's eyes widened with what Peeta could only call fear.

"Code super red!" Rory whispered at him. "Let's get out of here before they stop arguing with each other and focus their rage on the first victim."

"And who would that be?" Peeta was still lost.

"_Rory!_"

"_Peeta!_"

Both men gulped at the loud call of their names. Rory stumbled toward the door, and Peeta seemed lost, the pain almost forgotten because of the fear.

"Run!" Rory grabbed his pants from the floor and opened the door, holding his trousers and the key to his bike.

Peeta still had the icepack over his crotch, and he grabbed Rory's arm before he could leave the apartment. "Wait, you can't leave me here!"

"Don't you dare leave this apartment, Rory!" Prim entered the living room, her face bright red and her posture offensive when she pointed at Rory.

The man closed the door behind him and shook his head, opening his mouth to answer when the door swung back open.

"Yeah, Finn, we'll meet at the central square and …" Johanna stopped talking on the phone as she took in the unusual scene before her in her apartment's living room.

Rory was wearing only his white boxers and was holding his pants awkwardly to cover his body, his bike key in the other hand. Peeta had one palm over his injured penis and the other still on Rory's arm. Prim was purple with anger, a color she only assumed when in completely distress. Katniss was wearing just her robe, her olive skin blotchy from equal parts anger and embarrassment.

Johanna grinned and locked her brown eyes with Katniss. "I'll have to call you back, Finn. I think there's an orgy going on in my apartment. No, you can't come." She hung up the cellphone and calmly locked the front door, the sound of her keys filling the extremely awkward silence.

Johanna tossed her purse on the couch and nodded at each one of the other occupants in the room. "Hawthorne. Greek-god. Prim." She turned to look at Katniss with raised brow, savoring this moment as her longtime friend hid her face behind her tiny hands. "Brainless." She turned to go to her own room.

The four of them didn't move until they heard Johanna's door closing.

"So …" Rory broke the silence, hoping that Johanna's intrusion had calmed the nerves of the sisters. "Who wants some pizza?"

* * *

_Monday 11:33 a.m._

Katniss thought that maybe Johanna would leave her alone. She had this small, almost impossible hope that Johanna would actually let it go and not torture her for the rest of her life.

Of course she was wrong.

Katniss was at her desk, checking the reports from the last week. She worked in the Urban Planning section of city government, and shared her office with Johanna and Delly, the former a civil engineer and the latter a Human Resources representative.

The width of Delly's smile was what tipped her off.

"So …" The blonde approached her desk, continuing to talk even when Katniss didn't look up at her. "I heard you had some freaky sex and broke your boyfriend's penis. Is it true?"

Katniss was choking before Delly finished the sentence, and Johanna's laugh was already loud from the other side of the room.

"What? No!" Katniss looked from Delly to Johanna, and both were laughing hysterically. "Jo! That was not what—Ah!"

"So you didn't?" Delly pushed.

"I, I—I mean, it wasn't like that, and, me, I mean, we…"

"You owe me twenty bucks, blondie."

Katniss frowned at seeing Delly giving a twenty dollars bill to Johanna.

"I can't believe you bet on that …" Katniss said in exasperation.

"It's not what you're thinking," Delly offered.

"I bet on another thing. Not on your boyfriend's penis." Johanna placed the money in her wallet, smiling at seeing Katniss rolling her eyes.

"Well, it's my lunch hour. See you later." Delly waved at them and left the room.

"What was the bet about?"

Johanna's smile wasn't a teasing one when she kindly replied, her voice carrying a trace of pride.

"I bet you wouldn't deny Goldilocks was your boyfriend."

The meaning of the phrase finally hit Katniss and she turned her face away, her blush now from reasons deeper than simply shame.

"I'm grabbing some food too. Do you want anything?" Katniss shook her head at Johanna and watched her friend leave the office.

She stared blankly at the computer screen in front of her. Maybe Peeta was turning out to be more than just a guy … it felt real with him.

Katniss bit her lip and wondered if Prim would be home that night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Peeta in a pink robe was worth the read, right?

I'm _**sagacious-owl** _on tumblr, come say hi!

Special thanks to the beta: **honeylime.**


End file.
